


HS blurb

by DiverseMaterials



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiverseMaterials/pseuds/DiverseMaterials
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just pretending that homestuck is an anime or movie series and writing the sort of blurb they put on film jackets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HS blurb

Meet John Egbert an adorkable thirteen year old boy with a love of pranks and computer games and a soul consuming love affair with a film called Con-Air.  
One day John and his feisty friend rose play the ultimate game and end up accidentally destroying the world.  
Now to master the game and claim the treasure they enlist the help of Dave Strider, a kid so cool he gives everyone frostbite and the narcoleptic but wise Jade Harley.  
Join them on their incredible journey. Along the way they'll encounter a mafia gang based on a pack of playing cards. A group of displaced internet trolls who harass the hell out of them but may hold the key to the games success. They'll also forge the best friendships the universe has ever seen.  
But they don't just have to deal with the games world destroying powers and hordes of shale imps. As they move on they must contend with the evil machinations of Lord English, a time travelling green pervert with pool balls for eyes.

Be prepared to be amazed. Be prepared to spend hours wondering what the hell is going on. Be ready to become homestuck.


End file.
